babfandomcom-20200215-history
Losing Steam/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126184x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/losing-steam ﻿In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a cog. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Losing steam." In the attic, Bitz plays with a model train and says THERE. Bob has a drink and says AH YES, COLD. (SLURPING) WE READY TO RIDE THIS TRAIN, BITZ? Bitz says ALMOST, LITTLE BRO. THIS WATER JUST NEEDS TO HEAT UP AND TURN INTO STEAM. Bob says AND WE NEED STEAM TO MAKE THE ENGINE GO, RIGHT? Bitz says EXACTLY. Bob says HUH? MY ICE, IT'S GONE. Bitz says OH. HMM. IT'S SO HOT TODAY THE ICE HAS MELTED AND TURNED BACK INTO WATER. Bob says PHEW, IT IS HOT TODAY. MM, COLD DRINK. Bitz says OH! She grabs Purl and HEY, BOB. "BUTTONS AND LOAVES, IT'S YOUR LUCKY DAY 'CAUSE I'M OPENING AN ICE CREAM PARLOR ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DESERT." Bob says OH YEAH! ROBO-BOB LOADING UP. Bitz says DON'T FORGET BEVEL. Bob says OH YEAH, 'CAUSE HE'S DRIVING THE TRAIN. CHOO-CHOO! Bitz says ONE DAY, IN BIG HOT SANDY DESERT, BITZ, BOB, AND BEVEL WERE RACING TO DELIVER ICE CREAM FOR THE GRAND OPENING OF PURL'S ICE CREAM PARLOR. Bob says WHOO-HOO! Bevel says CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA. CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA. CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA. CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA. WHOO-WHOO! HOW'S THE WATER LEVEL DOING, ENGINEER BITZ? Bitz says UH, THE GAUGE SHOWS US WE HAVE JUST ENOUGH TO GET US TO PURLS. Bevel says EXCELLENT, 'CAUSE ENGINE DRIVER BEVEL'S ALREADY WORKING ON HIS ICE CREAM ORDER AND IT'S A BIG ONE, WITH SPRINKLES. Bitz says YUM. (LAUGHING) Bob says I WANT TO HELP DRIVE THE TRAIN. CAN I PULL THIS? Bevel says WHOA THERE, PARTNER. THIS LEVER KEEPS THE TRAIN CARS CONNECTED. IF YOU PULL IT IT UNHOOKS THE ICE CREAM CAR AND THAT WOULD BE A... They all say DISASTER. (PURL PANTING) At her ice-cream shop, Purl says OH MY SHINY SEQUINS, IT'S SO HOT TODAY. WHICH MEANS LOTS OF CUSTOMERS. I'VE GOT SPOONS, BOWLS, AND CONES. HMM, BUT SOMETHING'S MISSING. THE ICE CREAM! Bevel says BOBSTER, I NEED YOU TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ICE CREAM RUSTLERS. Bob says OKAY. Bitz says YES, I HEAR ZIPPY THE KID AND PROSPECTOR POP HAVE BEEN SEEN IN THESE HERE PARTS. (GASPING) Bob says BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. ROBO-RADAR ACTIVATE. SCANNING FOR ICE CREAM RUSTLERS. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. NOTHING BUT SAND AND "CACTUS-SESS." (LAUGHING) Big Pop and Zip moan and pant as they walk across the desert. (MOANING) (CHATTERING) Big Pop gets pricked by a cactus and says AH! (TRAIN WHISTLING) (CHATTERING) She sees the train and says POP, POP, POP, POP, POP. POP, POP. (ZIP LAUGHING) Zip sees the ice-cream on one of the cars and licks his lips. (CHATTERING) They walk toward the rails. Bevel says CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA. CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA. CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA. WHOO-WHOO! Bob says WOW, THIS IS BRILLIANT. Bitz says BEVEL, STOP THE TRAIN. THERE'S SOMETHING BLOCKING THE TRACKS. Bob says LOOK OUT! A giant snicker blocks the tracks. Bevel hits the breaks and the train stops. (GRUNTING) (TRAIN SQUEALING) Bitz says PHEW. Bob says OH, THERE'S A GIANT SHOE ON THE TRACK. Bitz says A GIANT SHOE? THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT. Bevel says LEFT OR RIGHT, WE'VE GOT TO SHOO THAT SHOE AWAY, PEOPLE. (GRUNTING) As they try hard to move the show away, Big Pop and Zip hot on the train and start pushing buttons on the control board. (CHATTERING) (COUNTRY MUSIC PLAYING) Bob says AH! Bitz says DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING? Bob says UH. Bevel says NO. NOW LET'S KEEP PUSHING. Bitz says TIME TO GO WALKIES, SHOE. Bob says AH! (CHATTERING) Meanwhile, Zip unhinges the car with the ice-cream and drive away on the locomotive. Bitz says HUH? IF I'M HERE AND YOU'RE HERE, WHO'S DRIVING THE TRAIN? OH NO! Bob says IT'S ZIPPY THE KID! Bitz says AND PROSPECTOR POP. Bevel says HEY! THOSE RUSTLER DUDES HAVE RUSTLED OUR TRAIN. Bitz says OH. OH, NOT ALL OF IT. Bob says THEY LEFT THE ICE CREAM BEHIND. Bevel says BOOYAH! Bitz says BUT WE CAN'T GET IT TO PURL WITHOUT THE ENGINE. Bob says OH. Bitz says AND THIS HOT SUN WILL MELT THE ICE AROUND THE ICE CREAM, WHICH MEANS WE NEED TO CATCH UP WITH THE ENGINE CAR FAST. Bevel says THE BEVEL'S ON IT. STAND BACK, PEOPLE. (GRUNTING) He tries pushing the car but the car won't move. Bitz says UH. Bevel says REMEMBER, YOUNG BOBSTER, THIS KIND OF STUFF IS ONLY FOR HIGHLY TRAINED EXPERTS LIKE ENGINE DRIVER BEVEL. Bevel's hook hand gets unhooked and Bevel says OH! Bob gives him back his hook and says AHEM. I BELIEVE THIS IS YOURS. Bevel says AH, NICE ONE, PARTNER. Bitz says OH, UM. AH! (GRUNTING) Bitz jumps on the hand car and says HOP ON, GUYS. WE CAN PUSH THE TRAIN WITH THIS. Bevel says GOOD THINKING, BITZ. (GRUNTING) (LAUGHING) Bob says YES! Bevel says OO YEAH! (TRAIN WHISTLING) (CHATTERING) Zippy stops the locomotive and realizes the car with the ice-cream is missing. Pop says POP, POP, POP. (CHATTERING) Zippy accidentally kicks off the fuel tank lid and water starts coming off. (SPLASHING) Pop says POP, POP, POP, POP, POP. (CHATTERING) They start walking away. Bitz says THERE IT IS. YEAH. Bob says OH YEAH! WE DID IT! Bitz says RIGHT. WHOO-HOO! YES! THE TRAIN'S BACK TOGETHER. NOW LET'S GET THIS ICE CREAM TO PURL. Bob says WHOO-HOO. Bevel says ALRIGHT. AND WE'RE OFF. Bob says WOO-WOO! Bevel says HUH? WHY AREN'T WE OFF? (GRUMBLING) Bitz says WE'RE OUT OF WATER. Bob gasps and says WHICH MEANS NO STEAM. Bitz says WHICH MEANS THE ENGINE WON'T WORK. Bevel says WHICH MEANS-- WHAT DOES IT MEAN? Bitz says PURL'S GRAND OPENING WILL BE A GRAND CLOSING WITHOUT ICE CREAM. Bevel gasps and says THAT WOULD BE... They all say A DISASTER! (HUMMING) At her shop, Purl serves yarn as ice-cream and says ONE KNITTED ICE CREAM FOR YOU. AND ONE FOR YOU. JUST WAIT 'TIL YOU TASTE THE REAL THING. IT'S COMING SOON, I HOPE. Bitz says HMM. I CAN'T LET MY BESTIE DOWN. WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO GET SOME WATER. Bob says IT'S A SHAME WE CAN'T USE ICE CREAM BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A LOT OF THAT. (SIGHING) Bevel picks one of the ice cubes keeping the ice cream cool and puts it on his head and says OH, THAT HITS THE SPOT. Bitz says HEY! NICE ONE, BEVEL. I THINK I'VE WORKED OUT A WAY TO GET US MOVING. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. She puts on her goggles and says WE CAN MAKE WATER FROM THE ICE THAT'S KEEPING THE ICE CREAM COLD. WE NEED SOMETHING TO MELT IT FAST. THE SUN! IT'S HOT ENOUGH TO MELT THE ICE INTO WATER. LET'S SPREAD OUT THIS ICE SO THE SUN CAN HEAT IT UP QUICKLY, THEN WE HEAT THE WATER TO MAKE STEAM. She puts water back in the tank and says THAT'S IT! STEAM-PINK STYLE! THERE, THAT'S IT. (DINGING) Bevel says BOOYAH. ONE FULL WATER TANK, BITZ. Bob says LET'S GO. Bevel says THERE. Bitz says YES! WE'VE GOT STEAM. Bob says BITZ BLITZED IT! Bitz says NOT QUITE. THE ICE CREAM'S GOING TO MELT NOW THAT WE'VE USED UP ALL THE ICE THAT WAS KEEPING IT FROZEN. Bevel says START EATING THE ICE CREAM, PEOPLE. Bitz says OR LET'S GET THIS TRAIN MOVING. Bevel says OKAY, THAT WORKS TOO. Bob says CHOO-CHOO! WHOO! (TRAIN WHISTLING) They drive past Zippy and Pop. Zippy and Pop start chasing the train. (CHATTERING) At Purl's shop, they all eat ice-cream. Bob says MM-MM. MY FAVOURITE. Bitz says YUM. WHAT DID YOU GET? Bevel says THE BEVELMISTER SPECIAL. (LAUGHING) Purl says MY GRAND OPENING IS A GRAND SUCCESS THANKS TO YOU, BITZ. Bitz says ANYTHING FOR MY BESTIE. (LAUGHING) Bevel says I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE RUSTLER DUDES. Bob says YES, I WONDER. Zippy and Pop try to eat the yarn ice-cream. (CHATTERING) Back in the attic, Bitz and Bob have ice-cream cones. Bitz says ONE FOR YOU AND ONE FOR ME. MM-MM. She licks the ice-cream and gets some on her nose. (BOB GIGGLING) Bitz says WHAT'S SO FUNNY? Bob says OH NOTHING. Bitz puts more ice cream on her chin, making it look like she has a soul patch. Bitz and says HOW ABOUT NOW, PARTNER? Bob says OH! (LAUGHING) Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts